


Warp speed

by stars_n_space



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is navigator, Caitlin gets called Bones once, Caitlin is first medical doctor, Cecile is helmsman, Cisco is first engineer, Fluff, Harry is first officer, Harry is science officer, Hurt/Comfort, Iris is Captain, Joe is Lieutenant, Joe is communications officer, Love, Multi, Slow Updates, Team Flash is the crew of the Enterprise, hopefully built like a star trek episode, it has everything in here, makes as much sense as a star trek and flash episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ‘Enterprise’. It’s five years mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.Team Flash is the crew of the 'Enterprise'. That's it. That's the fic.If you like The Flash, Harrisco and Star Trek, you've come to the right place.





	Warp speed

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that I didn’t have to look up the introductory speech?

_Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ‘Enterprise’. It’s five years mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before._

  
“Captain’s log, stardate 2712,2. My crew and I have received a distress call from the colony Beta III. While Lieutenant Joe West tries to descramble the message, my first engineer Mr. Cisco Ramon and my science officer Mr. Harry Wells are trying to repair the warp drive, which got damaged during our latest run-in with the Romulans.”  
Captain Iris West-Allen pressed the button on her chair and ended the recording of her log entry. She looked around the bridge. Everything was normal. Her father, the communication Lieutenant, tried to descramble the message while the helmsman, Mrs. Cecile Horton, steered the ship on a course toward the origin of the message. Next to her sat the Captain’s husband, Barry Allen, who was the navigator.  
“Mr. Wells, Mr. Ramon. How are you two doing with the warp drive?”  
She heard the voices of her science officer and first engineer while they talked both at the same time and bickered with each other.  
“Hey, slow down and save if for the honeymoon. How far are you two with the warp drive? Mr. Ramon, please.” She heard a triumphant ‘Ha’ from the engineer directed at his boyfriend before he said: “The warp drive will still take some adjustments, but she’ll be ready in 15 minutes, Ma’am.”  
Iris nodded to herself. “Well done, gentleman. When you’re finished, please come to the bridge.” She heard them both say ‘Yes, Ma’am’ before she cut the line.  
Barry turned around and grinned at her. “I bet they would’ve been faster if they stopped bickering so much.” Iris rolled her eyes at her husband and said: “Well, they’re still the smartest and best in the whole Starfleet. And we can always depend on them if the situation gets too difficult.”  
She then heard the turbo lift doors open and turned around to see Dr. Caitlin Snow stroll onto the bridge.  
“How is it going, Bones?” Iris asked and Dr. Snow just scoffed.  
“We were able to release all patients who got injured during the fight with the Romulans, but Harry hasn’t checked in for his routine medical examination.”  
Iris sighed. That man was one of the best science officers and a good first officer. He was a genius but he could be very stubborn at times.  
“Maybe we can tell Cisco to coax him to the med bay. He often listens to him.”  
“Or we’re just going to call Jesse so she can scream at him from the other side of the galaxy.” Iris snickered and looked up at Caitlin who was grinning.  
“We’ll just threaten to call her, that normally works.”  
Just in that minute Cisco and Harry stepped out of the turbo lift, talking about something before going to their posts.  
“Harry, you’re due for your medical examination.” Iris said loudly and Harry tensed up and turned around.  
“I am?”  
“Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t know. I personally marked it on your calendar.”  
Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I must’ve missed that.”  
“No, you didn’t.” said Cisco and turned around on his chair. Harry glared across the room at his boyfriend. “I told you this morning: Don’t forget to go to the med-bay or Caitlin is gonna be pissed.”  
“Traitor.” Harry murmured and let himself get dragged away by Caitlin.  
“And I really thought that we’d have to call Jesse.” Cecile said from the controls. Cisco laughed at that.  
“If we’d call Jesse she’d probably find a new way of beaming just to beam herself here and drag him to the med-bay.”  
Iris laughed and wanted to add something when her father suddenly yelled: “I’ve got it! The message is descrambled.”  
“Play it,” Iris ordered and Joe nodded.                                                                                                                                                                                     _“Anyone, please help! Klingo-bzzt-attacked the col-crzt- nd we can’t hold out that much longer. Is there anyone, federation or not that could-wrzzt- lp us?”_  
“For how long has that message been playing on repeat?” asked Iris and looked at Joe.  
“For 27 minutes.”  
“Maybe we’re not too late. Mr. Ramon, I expect that you and Mr. Wells fixed the warp drive? Good. Mrs. Horton? Warp factor 5!”  
“Aye, Captain!” Cecile punched in the warp factor while Barry set the coordinates.  
Harry and Caitlin then joined them on the bridge, Harry taking his place at his station and Caitlin standing behind Iris.  
After Iris told Cecile to go to Warp factor 7 and Cisco slightly wincing at that in his seat, they arrived at the Beta III colony.  
“Captain, we are in beaming range.” Cecile looked up from her console.  
“Are there any other messages?” Iris turned around and looked at her father who shook his head no.  
“Very well. Mr. Wells, Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon, Dr. Snow and I will beam down onto the planet and will investigate the source of the distress signal. Mrs. Horton, you have the conn.”  
Everyone gathered their phasers as well as the tricorder and a medical kit in Harry’s and Caitlin’s case. They beamed down just outside of the town the distress signal seemed to emit from. Everything was rather quiet.  
“I’m picking up several life forms.” Harry informed and proceeded to scan the surroundings with his tricorder. “They all seem to come from the town. There is also a high concentration of life forms in one of the bigger buildings we’ve seen when we scanned the era from aboard the ship.”  
Iris nodded and told her crew:” Set the phasers on stun. If we happen to really cross Klingons here, only fire as soon as they do. We do not want to provoke an intergalactic war.”  
They all nodded and made their way towards the town.  
There were no people on the streets. It all looked quiet, as if everyone just packed their things and went on vacation. There was also no sign of any attack, Klingon or other.  
“What the hell happened here?” Barry looked around, phaser in hand.  
“Since our scanner didn’t pick up any Klingon ships in the orbit or near Beta III, who knows how old that message actually might have been?” Harry looked at is Tricorder, then towards a big building.  
“But Joe said that the message had only been playing for 27 minutes when we finally descrambled it.” Barry looked confused.  
“That might have been the case, but the recording of that message could’ve been older.”  
“So, you think that Klingons have overrun this colony a few days ago and just cleaned everything up and then decided to send the message?” Iris frowned at that.  
“No, I would assume, that the Klingons indeed got here a few days ago but never really attacked. Hence the clean scenery. They just overran the people. And the big gathering in that building over there-“ Harry pointed at the building he had been eying since they came here “let’s me think that the Klingons took most of the people hostage.”  
“Which would mean that the life signs around the city are all probably Klingon.” Cisco looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the tricorder. Harry gave him a pained smile and nodded.  
Iris pinched the bridge of her nose. “But those are assumptions, correct?”  
Harry nodded and furred his brows. “Well, yeah. We haven’t seen a Klingon yet so-“  
“Exactly, we haven’t seen a Klingon yet. If they were all around the city why haven’t they attacked us yet? Do they want us to run into the building? What are they waiting for when they lured us here?”  
Harry and Cisco shared a short look, as if they were mind-communicating with each other.  
“I don’t think the message was sent from the Klingons.”  
“What do you mean, who would’ve sent the message?” Caitlin looked confused.  
“What he means,” Cisco started to explain, “is that the Klingons probably don’t know that we are here, because they didn’t send the message. Some villagers might have send it.”  
“Well and why are we standing around like prey? We should find cover and shelter and figure out our next move.”  
The team moved quickly after that, not knowing if their theory was right and they really beamed down unnoticed. Iris had told Cecile to move out of orbit so the Klingons wouldn’t pick up the Enterprise on their scanners.  
“But it makes no sense,” Barry said after a while of hiding, mouth-full of granola bar.  
“The Klingons should’ve noticed the Enterprise as soon as she moved into the orbit.”  
Cisco nodded. “Yeah, but we also didn’t pick up any Klingon ships or other star ships. So maybe these Klingons here are just the first wave, without much equipment, waiting for the others to come back?”  
“This is also the only explanation I could come up with,” Harry said.  
“Oh, wow, wait. Did you just agree with me? Was that a hidden compliment?” Cisco grinned and Harry just rolled his eyes at him.  
“Oh shut up. I compliment you a decent amount and you now it!”  
“Uh, yeah, when we’re alone and in bed maybe but not in front of-“  
“Okay, hey, boys. Enough. We really don’t need to know the details here.” Iris tried to sound stern but couldn’t hide her smile.  
Cisco just elbowed Harry, who gave him a roll of his eyes and a kiss on the cheek in return.  
They then started planning the observation and the probably following rescue mission.  
“So, Harry and Cisco, you two will get on top of the tower on the opposite side of the hostage-building. Do your Tricorder scanning’s and give us information of who or what is gathered in that building.” They both nodded and made their way carefully to the tower.  
“You know, I don’t get why the Klingons would get a shipload of their folks here and then leave them behind. Do they really get more equipment? More soldiers? It doesn’t make much sense.” Cisco looked over to his boyfriend who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“If they only came in one or two fast, light ships, the chance of getting detected wasn’t as high as if they would’ve come with full battle strength. Like this they were able to get many Klingons onto the planet’s surface and could overrun the villagers. Now they’re holding position and wait for reinforcement.”  
“That’s your theory?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, that’s my theory. Everything else would seem illogical.”  
They got to the top of the tower and started scanning the surroundings, Harry with his tricorder and Cisco with his binoculars.  
“Most life forms don’t move much in there.” Harry mumbled and glanced at the building. “There are just about 8 life forms that seem to be patrolling.”  
“AH, I think I have a visual… Yeah, it’s a Klingon.” Cisco gave the binoculars to Harry.  
“There, you see him?” Cisco asked and pointed over Harry’s shoulder at the Klingon.  
“Hmm, yeah.” Harry gave the binoculars back and contacted Iris.  
“Captain, there seem to be 8 patrolling Klingons in the building. We only have visual on one but the others are following the same patrolling scheme.”  
_“Very well, Harry. You two get down here-“_  
“Harry, watch out!” Harry whirled around and was faced with a Klingon holding Cisco at gun point.  
“Federation scum!” the Klingon snarled. Harry raised his hands behind his head, his eyes never leaving Cisco’s.  
“Yeah, like that pig. Come now!” He pushed Cisco forward and grabbed Harry by the arm while still pointing the phaser at Cisco. He then proceeded to take their phasers and communicators.  
_“Harry, Cisco? What’s happening?”_ Iris voice came through the communicator which Harry had dropped on the floor. The Klingon made a move to pick it up and Harry saw his chance. He grabbed the phaser and flung it out of the Klingon’s hand. Thereupon the Klingon landed a hard blow onto Harry’s nose which made a light cracking sound. Harry kicked the Klingon but before they were able to do much more Cisco already had a phaser in his hand and motioned the Klingon to step away from Harry.  
“If you want to take me a prisoner, you won’t succeed. You’ll have to kill me.”  
Cisco just raised his eyebrows skeptical and shot the Klingon. He went down, being stunned and completely knocked out. Harry practical ran over to his boyfriend and cupped his face.  
“Are you alright?” he murmured and stroke his cheeks softly with his thumbs. Cisco smiled at him and kissed Harry slowly only to break away.  
“You’re bleeding… your nose!” Now Cisco had his hands on Harry’s face while Harry’s hands went to rest on Cisco’s hips.  
“’Tis nothing,” he said softly. Cisco just shook his head and looked at the red dots on his boyfriend’s science-blue uniform.  
“It’s broken, that’s not nothing. And you’re bleeding”  
“Caitlin will fix that.”  
“Uhh, but it still needs to heal after that.” Harry just rolled his eyes and kissed Cisco again with the slightest push of tongue against lips. They broke apart, breathing heavily.  
“I was really worried for your,” Harry said while he nosed Cisco’s jaw and hair. “I didn’t know what that Klingon was gonna do.”  
“I’m fine,” Cisco said simply and looked up at Harry. “Really, nothing really happened.”  
“Okay, just…. Don’t scare me like this again, okay?”  
“I’m not the one with the broken nose.”  
“Ah, just shut up. You know what I mean.”  
Cisco smiled softly and pecked his lips again. “Yeah, I know.”  
But before they could do anything else the communicator was beeping again.  
Harry picked it up. “Sorry, Captain. A Klingon was interfering with us, but we were able to stun him.”  
“After he broke Harry’s nose.” Cisco piped up from where he stood snuggled into Harry’s body.  
_“Come down here and bring the Klingon with you.”_  
As soon as they met the rest of the team Caitlin started fussing about Harry’s nose while Barry tied the Klingon up.  
“We were really worried when you weren’t answering your communicator.” Iris looked at Cisco and then at Harry, who already started bleeding again after Caitlin had adjusted his nose.  
“We hapd it onder contruul,” Harry tried to say while pressing a cloth to his face.  
“Hmm, yeah, absolutely.” Cisco said sarcastic.  
“Uhm, we did catf te Klinbon.”  
Cisco just wanted to snark back at Harry when Iris stepped between them.  
“We should wait until he wakes up. Maybe he knows something and we can question him.”  
They all nodded in agreement.  
“We should also check his communicator. Maybe the others are going to look for him when he fails to check in at a certain point.” Cisco mused and started to look for the Klingon’s communicator.  
“We’ll send the frequency to Joe, maybe he can make something of it.”  
“In the meantime, Barry and I are going to check out more of our surroundings. You stay with the prisoner and we’ll keep in touch.”  
Iris and Barry went along the road, always checking for life signs while Cisco, Harry and Caitlin stayed with the knocked out Klingon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for a prompt on tumblr but it got longer and longer so I decided to make more of it and now you have a Star Trek themed Harrisco fic. You are very welcome.


End file.
